Black Rose
by The Perfect Fire Princess
Summary: Black Rose y Blade son dos ladrones que desde muy niñes vivieron circunstancias tragicas para sobrevivir. Los villanos se dirigen a Jump City ciudad de los Jovenes Titanes ¿Que pasara luego? Ustedes pueden ser Blade o Black Rose!


**Black Rose **

Me llamo Sophie Rose Barton tengo 16 años y tengo un pasado que no es de color de rosa como todos dicen… la verdad es que lo aparento en mi situación.

Yo nací en el amazonas junto a unos niños que tenían poderes increíbles al igual que yo, no tengo padres ni hermanos, solo sé que me criaron mis amigos.

Hablemos sobre mis poderes. Yo uso la telequinesis ósea tengo el poder de mover objetos así sean pesados o ligeros con la mente, puedo saber lo que piensan las personas, puedo volar con la mente además con un beso mío (si yo quiero) puedo hipnotizar a alguien y matarlo (mis labios tienen veneno cuando quiero)

Les voy a decir como soy físicamente para que sepan como soy: yo tengo ojos verdes, cabello castaño, alta a mi edad y piel canela.

En fin, ustedes sabrán como seré, les contare sobre mi vida y otras cosas pero primero el pasado...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

En el amazonas aprendí muchas cosas para sobrevivir, soy la mejor espadachín de todos los territorios que he conocido como en el amazonas, en todo el continente de Asia, y países como Francia, italiana y España y en todos esos lugares ya mencionados he ganado todas las batallas y con todo eso me he ganado dos espadas de reyes que tienen mas de 400 años, esas espadas tienen un valor especial.

Ahora les contare lo que he pasado actualmente, verán yo en estos momentos me he mezclado con los ciudadanos comunes digamos humanos y obviamente tengo un trabajo que eso hace para tener cierto reconocimiento e importancia en la sociedad….

Luego alguien quito todos mis pensamientos en una sola interrupción:

Sophie, que haces?----

Me pregunto mi novio Oliver, el y yo nos conocimos en el amazonas (Brasil) desde niños, tuvimos la suerte de salir de el amazonas porque los adultos querían usar a todos nuestros amigos para hacer experimentos y algunos adultos querían quemarnos. Nosotros huimos pero no pudimos salvar a nuestros amigos era demasiado tarde…

El y yo hemos tenido muchas experiencias en nuestros viajes, robos, planes etc. y nos enamoramos a poca edad.

Hablemos del físico de Oliver: el tiene cabello negro, ojos grises, un poco mas alto que yo, y piel trigueña. Lindo cierto?

El es mi representante. Soy una famosa PlayBoy a poca edad pero si muy famosa y deseada entre muchos y llegue a hacerlo con el dinero que robe con Oliver, con ese dinero he tenido muchas propiedades y una gran mansión.

Oliver Alexander Zuko vivia con sus padres en el amazonas, su padre estaba en contra de lo que hacian los cientificos sobre experimentar a los niños que tienen poderes y vivian en la selva. El siempre iba a visitarme para jugar a las escondidas u otras cosas. Cuando los cientificos consiguieron hombres para acabar con la resistencia nosotros estabamos jugando precisamente a las escondidas…

FLASH BACK

Escribia en mi diario "HOJE OLIVER ÑAO VIERAM, ELE ME DEFRAUDA" que en español significa "HOY NO VINO OLIVER, ME DEFRAUDO" ese día me prometio que me iba a enseñar a escribir y hablar español. Sali de mi habitación que estaba en un árbol y salte hasta caer, no me lo esperaba.

Pero tampoco me esperaba un ruido antes no conocido, el ruido de un disparo.

Me asuste tanto que corri y corri lo que podia y seguia escuchando esos disparos hasta que cai y me desmalle.

Cuando desperte escuche unas voces pero no eran de mi idioma portugues, era precisamente el idioma que me iba enseñar Oliver.

"Que haremos con estos niños muertos?"—pregunto uno

"arrojelos a la basura"—dijo el de gafas, y luego vi los cuerpos y me asuste, hice un pequeño ruido de susto---"oh niña ya despertastes! "

"quem é você?—dije, eso significa "quien eres tu"

"no sabes hablar español, es mejor para mi"---dijo el de gafas---"haremos los experimentos con ella

"qual é seu nome?" que significa cual es tu nombre

"Sophie"---respondi

"denle un calmante a Sophie y llevenla a la sala de aperaciones"---dijo el de gafas---"según veo debe tener 9 años, no resistira a la operación pero que importa es una persona de mas!"

Cuando unos hombres se acercaban a la jaula en la que estaba encadenada, Oliver ataco a esos hombres con sus flechas y artes marciales, me quede sorprendida.

"Sophie ven conmigo"---el rompio las cadenas que tenia y lo tome de la mano

"Gracias"---le dije mientras corriamos hacia la salida

"aun no me lo agradescas"---salieron varios hombres armados---"Sophie deja que esto lo arregle yo, tus poderes podrian matarnos a ambos"

El se enfrento con 40 hombres con armas, el un niño de 10 años se enfrento a todos esos adultos con sus flechas y artes marciales, cuando lo vi ya no era el niño agradable e inocente. Vi a un chico que goza matar.

Me asuste tanto que corri y el gritaba "SOPHIE VEN!!" y yo no voltie hasta que un hombre me agarro y me estaba estrangulando y vi a Oliver con unos hombres intentando romperle el cuello con un cuchillo. Me asuste y esta vez use mis poderes correctamente. Mande al hombre que me estaba estrangulando hacia una pila de rocas, y a los demas hombres hise que se estrangularan ellos mismos, cuando utilizaba mis poderes mis ojos verdes tuvieron un color azul mar.

"Sophie lo hicistes! Controlastes tus poderes!"—el me abrazo

"Vamonos Oliver, saldramos lo mas pronto posible esto se va a caer"---le dije

Los dos corrimos antes de que se callera el laboratorio secreto….

END FLASH BACK

"Sophie!!, Sophie!!"---me gritaba Oliver

"Que?"---

"porque no contestas mi pregunta?"—

"Que me estabas preguntando?"---pregunte

"vas a robar esta semana"---dijo Oliver

"No, esta semana tengo mucho que hacer"---dije

"Bueno no importa, "Black Rose"---en ese momento le di una mirada de "no sigas"

Te dije muy bien "Blade" que no dijeras esos nombres en la mansión ni en ningún lugar que no sea apropiado---le dije

Lo confieso mi nombre de villana es "Black Rose" soy la criminal mas buscada junto mi compañero "Blade", los dos usamos esos nombre para ocultar nuestra identidad, aunque con los apellidos falsos que inventamos como "Sophie Rose Barton" y "Oliver Alexander Zuko"

Sophie que vas a hacer esta noche?----

Tengo que ir a la casa de entrevistar unos de la revista "people" ellos quieren que salga en la portada---

Y cuanto te ofrecieron?---me pregunto Oliver mientras se sentaba al lado mío

Unos 23 millones, es muy poco, que opinas Oliver---

Acéptalo porque si dices que no ellos no te contrataran para cosas importantes---

Bueno aceptare---dije--- pero si mi representante ira conmigo

Claro que iré contigo Black Rose--- me dijo mientras me seducía aun mas

No juegues ya te dije que…----el me interrumpió besándome en mis labios hasta mi cuello y yo no dude en aceptarlo pero luego los dos estábamos en el piso besándonos me mordio el labio y el beso mi herido, Oliver me toco aun mas arriba de mis piernas….

¡Oliver basta! Sabes que aun no estoy lista ----el me miro a mis ojos verdes y me acaricio mis cabellos castaños y dijo:

Solo quise jugar Black Rose----los dos reímos y luego Oliver me levanto del piso y dijo: ahora tienes que arreglarte y ponerte hermosa para esa revista---luego los dos nos dimos un beso

fui a mi habitación obviamente tengo mi propia habitación y Oliver tiene la suya, nosotros nos respetamos los espacios de cada uno además nuestras habitaciones son gigantes, mi habitación la voy a describir para que se lo imaginen: las paredes son de color morado y un poco de lila, mi habitación es gigante por eso tengo una cama grande como de princesa porque eso es lo que soy, tengo un gran armario que es como si fuera todo un cuarto pero mediano es como la mitad de mi cuarto pero no lo ocupa, tengo un gran espejo y una gran vista a toda la ciudad.

Me dirigí a mi armario y veía algunos diseños de Channel siempre voy presentada, era un vestido negro que combinaba con mi pelo y en mi cuello un collar de oro con un rubí en el centro, y al final unos elegantes tacones negros.

Me vi en mi gran espejo y estaba hermosa como siempre.

Salí de mi cuarto y camine por las grandes escaleras y vi a Oliver que también se veía mas guapo de lo que es, salimos de la mansión y Paolo me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la limosina.

Oliver, llamaste a los de la revista?---le pregunte

Si, y ya me dijeron la dirección----

A donde vamos?---

A la mansión de la presidenta de la revista "people"----respondió

Su mansión es mejor que la nuestra?----

No lo creo-----

Llegamos a la mansión y Oliverme ofreció su mano para salir de la limosina, luego entramos y dije:

Obviamente nuestra mansión es mejor que esta---Oliver sonrió

Un mayordomo nos abrió la puerta y nos condujo a la oficina de la presidenta, entramos y ella nos recibió cordialmente.

Buenas noches mi querida Sophie y usted joven Oliver, por favor siéntense----dijo la presidenta

Gracias señora, pero no hemos sabido de su nombre----le dije

Perdone que descortés soy, mi nombre es Ophra White, me pueden decir miss. White---

Miss. White queremos hablar de la portada de su revista---dijo Oliver

OH, si claro. Primero le daremos un estudio de fotos a Sophie para que este en la portada y luego le haremos una entrevista----

¿Entrevista? Yo hable con su asistente y no dijo nada de entrevista---dijo Oliver mientras daba una mirada de confusión

Discúlpenme de nuevo tengo una llamada---miss. White hablaba por telefono mientras nosotros intercambiamos miradas y hablamos

Oliver, sabes muy bien que no podemos contar mi vida de esta manera---

Podríamos contar una historia que no es tuya en esas revistas preguntan cosas entupidas como el color favorito, el programa de TV que mas te gusta y cosas así----

Pero tendría que subir el dinero----

A cuanto dinero te propones?---

Tenemos 23 millones subámoslo a 30 millones---

No Sophie no podemos recuerda lo que hablamos---

Esta bien, pero yo hablo con ella--- en ese momento miss. White colgó

Muy bien chicos aceptan los 23 millones?----

Si aceptamos---le dije---pero recuerde queremos una buena imagen de mi

Se los aseguro---dijo miss. White---ahora mismo llamare al banco para que les traslade ese dinero a….

Al banco de suiza---interrumpió Oliver

Mm. el banco mas seguro del mundo, buena elección----dijo miss. White

Miss. White llamo a ese banco y deposito los 23 millones de dólares, nos despedimos de miss. White.

Cuando salimos de la mansión Oliver llamo a el gerente del banco si la señora Miss. Ophra White deposito el dinero---el gerente dijo que si----

Continuara

Atte: Sophie Kory Azula

Review!


End file.
